


谁先开枪

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 全文崩坏，凑活看吧我以后再也不把一篇文拆成两次更了，我写不完的。





	谁先开枪

**Author's Note:**

> 全文崩坏，凑活看吧  
> 我以后再也不把一篇文拆成两次更了，我写不完的。

1.  
今天岳明辉下班的早，在微信上和卜凡磨蹭了两分钟，两人决定晚上在家里烫火锅。卜凡今晚得给一学生补课，他让岳明辉自个儿先上菜场买点爱吃的菜和肉，还说让他回家里把锅烧开那阵子自己估计也能回得来。岳明辉一典型北京土著，能贫，就是跟超市里推销速冻饺子的大妈都能贫半天，等他提着俩塑料袋的白菜山药羊肉卷儿等等涮菜从小区的停车场里走出来，卜凡那穿着黑风衣的大高个子已经在单元门口挥手招呼他了。卜凡的鼻梁上架着一副圆圆的黑墨镜，要不是岳明辉认识他得六七年，真的会以为这是哪跑来的黑社会，堵他家门口，不还钱就得挨揍。

“我还真是高估你了，”一米九二的山东男人顺手接过他手里的一个袋子，“您今天又是跟谁贫呢？也不见能多管人要一包羊肉卷送你。”

“我这不是以为你回来的晚嘛，多跟那个阿姨聊了几句，闲着没事儿呗。”

岳明辉赔笑。

“还不晚啦？哥哥，你看看这天。”

卜凡冲着单元楼外乌麻麻的天色努努嘴，一脸好笑的岳明辉空出的那只手一把揽上他的肩膀，半个身子的重量压在那人身上，软声软气地道个歉。

“好啦，我的错我的错，快进屋，饿死了我都。”

两人租住的屋子很老，几十平米三居室，次卧改成岳明辉的书房，他没少窝在里头熬夜画图。主卧俩大衣柜和一张双人床，卜凡长得高，岳明辉也不矮，将将入夏的晚上通风不好，又闷又热，岳明辉骚包地想省钱，不肯开空调，两个大男人裸着上半身黏糊糊地搅在一起睡。岳明辉睡迷糊了爱蹬被子，被子蹬掉了就蹬卜凡。有天晚上卜凡正睡着香呢，岳明辉一脚踹他腰上，还是床边的衣柜角磕疼了膝盖，卜凡才悠悠地从梦里拔出来，借着窗外的光，岳明辉的小腿从床上伸出来，在他的半梦半醒里晃悠。

厨房是半开放的一个小角落，两个灶。卜凡是两人里会做饭的那一个，他可不敢让岳明辉胡来，上次烧穿锅底的米粥，那糊味还在鼻子底下存着。让岳明辉切点猪肉洗个鸡翅还是可以的，千万别让这哥哥玩儿明火。本来卜凡是打算让岳明辉买点底料和菜先回家倒腾，生的食材码盘里，等他回来再做两个凉菜，俩人喝点酒，兴许晚上还能干两场。谁晓得这哥哥还是一如既往的墨迹，等卜凡指导完学生，倒了三站地铁回到楼下，才看见提溜俩大塑料袋的岳明辉慢悠悠晃回来，其中一个袋子还插着一根大葱，绿色的葱叶在岳明辉的指关节处蹭。回到家里岳明辉就躺沙发上不动了，卜凡拿脚踹他，岳明辉也不肯动。

“你都回来了，那还要我一个捣乱的整啥呢，真是。”

这人倒是会找借口，但卜凡不会这么轻易地让岳明辉犯懒，“去去去，搬电磁炉搬锅去。”

三盒速冻羊肉卷冻得很结实，卜凡搁角落里让它自个儿慢慢化。萝卜切薄片，山药去皮切滚刀块，白菜用手掰开洗干净码好，豆皮粉丝啥的干货搁水里泡着，冰箱里还有之前吃剩下的仿蟹柳和牛肉丸，再开两罐午餐肉切好，卜凡又回头去踢岳明辉，让他把火锅料撕开倒水里。

岳明辉端着手机哦了一声，就翻了个身，整个人长在沙发上了。岳明辉今天穿的紧身西装裤裹着翘臀，卜凡看着心痒，铛铛地把几个菜盘子摆茶几上，电磁锅正好把锅烧开，红红的汤底吐着泡，辛辣的香味往屋子里的每个角落可劲儿钻。

2.  
六年前，就两人刚认识那一会儿，岳明辉绝对没有这么懒。

他也不敢。

毕竟当时给岳明辉发工资的还是卜凡他妈，要是让金主唯一的儿子给自己端茶倒水切菜煮饭，岳明辉就等着上街头要饭吧。

大三的时候，岳明辉正寻思着怎么不再问家里要钱，一位相熟的老师介绍他给自己闺蜜的孩子补数学，连带着补补英语，一周去半天，一次三四个小时，来回车费报销。

“小孩儿叫卜凡凡。去年出车祸休了一年学，拖了一年才准备艺考。小岳啊，你也一定要好好给人恶补下英语，凡凡成绩本来就不太好，现在又快一年没去过学校，把人家长给急的，唉。”

也不知道岳明辉那个理工脑袋是被教室里的空调吹傻了还是怎的，当卜凡凡这三个字从老师的嘴里溜进他耳朵，岳明辉下意识地把卜凡凡想象成一个，嗯，怎么说呢，反正想象不成真实的卜凡凡所长成的样子。

卜凡凡？这名字挺可爱的，也许是个女生吧？还出过车祸，啧啧，这年头的小女孩儿真可怜。

都说名字能给人留下极其错误的印象，在打开那扇贴着倒福字的防盗门之前，岳明辉已经脑补出了一系列的人设和故事，十六岁的花季少女卜凡凡穿着小短裙在马路上蹦蹦跳跳，咔地一个大卡车刹过来，少女连人带着翩飞的裙角在柏油马路上哗啦啦地打滚，鲜血流了一地。那些年陪着前女友看过的韩剧全浮出来了，当十九岁的卜凡凡打开门，在岳明辉的面前站成一堵又高又瘦的墙，岳明辉脑子里还在过着病弱美少女打着绷带忍着泪花和男友说分手的画面。

“您好，我找卜凡凡。”岳明辉微笑地冲着这堵墙。

“我就是。”这堵墙回答道。

得嘞，脑补过度注定现实悲惨。

卜凡凡他妈从儿子身后站出来，亲切地拉着岳明辉的手往沙发领，一边走还一边说，我们凡凡的英语就多多拜托岳老师了。岳明辉盯着卜凡凡和自己脑袋顶处于同一海拔的尖下巴，大脑有点宕机。

大概大半年后的某个下午，岳明辉一边改着卜凡刚做完的练习题，一边碎嘴地贫这件事儿，说，凡凡啊，你这个名字真是取得好，给你那满脸煞气真是冲的一干二净，直到见真人以前，我都还以为你是一个叫凡凡的女孩子呢哈哈哈。当下卜凡就给气到了，嗷地一声扑在他岳老师身上，逼着他改叫自己卜凡。过了两年，等卜凡真的离了家，他自己一个人去派出所改了名字，卜凡凡这三个字也从此被划在曾用名的框框里，这是后话了。

  
3.  
刚开始，岳明辉还想着，自己和卜凡凡的年龄差也不算很大，多聊几次，肯定能熟起来。

虽然岳明辉爱玩会浪，好歹也是一个985在读的工科生，成绩不差，学校的招牌还是响亮的。头一回上课，岳明辉出了几道题给卜凡做，想先摸摸底，再根据他的情况看用什么样的教辅和辅导方式比较好，别到头来坑人孩子。

卜凡一道题也没做对，最后一道解析几何也就在稿纸上写了一个解。岳明辉哭笑不得的在纸上划拉几道红色墨水印子，扭头对正低头玩手的大个子说，凡凡啊，咱们这回得慢慢来。

卜凡的脖子有点红，过了几秒，才哽着嗓子说，“就你们名牌大学生了不起。”

岳明辉还真的没有别的意思，但不知怎的，说完这句话的卜凡反倒从此闹起了脾气。说话爱答不理，讲题也爱答不理，岳明辉问他你渴不渴要不要去客厅喝口水，卜凡抱着胳膊，眼睛盯着练习册，仿佛要将那一条铅字油印的数列从第一个符号开始，用眼神从头烧干净。

我怎么就惹你啦？欠你哒？！

岳明辉无语，但卜凡妈妈给的薪酬实在是不错，要是去别人家随便找一个小孩来看着，都未必有这么多钱。屈服于金钱的岳明辉只能好说歹说地继续濑着，卜凡越是冷脸去对他，岳明辉越是要上心，仿佛一个愿打一个愿挨，如果卜凡敢上课上到一半站起来就走，岳明辉一定可以捧起这本金考卷跟在他屁股后面，像捧着碗的妈妈追着满屋子撒欢不肯吃饭的小屁孩儿，卜凡，你就再看看这道题吧。  
“难搞哦，现在的小朋友。”大晚上岳明辉和哥们儿出来撸串，唉声叹气地说着自己正在辅导的这个高中生，“回回见他都冷着一张脸，我仔细寻思了好几遍，真没欠过这人钱啊。”

“那你还这么上心啊？看你寝室桌子上都叠了四五本高中教辅了，天生当妈的命，操心！”

哥们儿举起酒瓶子示意干了，岳明辉咣地一声碰上去，仰脖子吹个干净。

4.  
要说他俩是怎么真的熟起来，还多亏了岳明辉的前女友。大三前的暑假，岳明辉和社团的朋友自驾游，七八个男男女女躲山里的别墅轰趴去了。一整天不是喝酒就是打牌，简直就是当代大学生糜烂生活的典范。别墅地下室改成了ktv，一伙人在里头喝到醉醺醺的，岳明辉也不胜酒力，瘫在沙发靠背上一个劲儿傻笑。模模糊糊中，岳明辉怀里一重，一股香味儿沿着鼻子往上钻，他的眼睛被闪光灯刺得流眼泪。醉醺醺的岳明辉想把怀里的重量推出去，推一下没推动，北京人的懒劲混着酒劲上头，一转头就睡过去了。第二天早上，岳明辉被裤兜里的手机震醒，是女友打来的电话，听筒里的女生哭的很厉害，岳明辉不用想，就知道另一头的人该是有多狼狈。

“岳明辉，你给我一个解释，我只要你一个解释。”

“？”

岳明辉宿醉的脑袋还没搞清楚发生了什么事，女友哭着把电话挂了。地下室的沙发上横七竖八地躺着人，岳明辉的胃闻着浓浓的酒气，一阵翻涌，他立马冲去洗手间，抱着马桶吐，连胆汁都吐出来了。

一个小时之后，岳明辉才弄清楚发生了什么事情。昨晚一女同学趁他喝醉了，坐进自己怀里，脸贴着脸拍了许多看上去只能让人误会的照片，这女的把这些照片全传给岳明辉他女友了，还配了一堆文字，说岳明辉嫌弃你不好玩儿，说你无趣，像你这样的土包子还是滚一边儿去吧，别再缠着他了。岳明辉用手指一张张划过女友发给他的“出轨照”，画面里的男人一脸傻笑，眼神迷离，女生还画着很浓的妆，嘴唇都快贴自己鼻子上了，看着还真像一回事儿。

结果？嗨，肯定得分手呗，不分手等着过年呐。

岳明辉知道前女友那完全不肯受委屈的乖张性子，再加上那几张照片已经在网上传的满天飞，不好再委屈人这一二十出头的女孩子不是？也不知道学校里头哪个欠揍的傻逼，还为这个事儿专门开了一个公众号，那几张不知道从谁那里流出去的照片全放上去，再添油加醋大写特写两女一男之间的爱恨情仇。

照片里的两人眼睛处还被打了码，怎么看怎么像街头八卦小报。

照片里女主角倒是主动找到他，两人面对面在咖啡店的角落里坐着，鬼鬼祟祟，活像什么见不得人的交易在对暗号。岳明辉还没来得及开口说出第一句话呢，那个曾用嘴唇狂甩他鼻子的女生哭得如山崩。她哭哭啼啼地说自己从大学刚入学就喜欢上岳明辉那天晚上也是喝醉了才想出来要去拍照，顺手发给岳明辉女友也完全是一时鬼迷了心窍，公众号她真的完全不知道是怎么回事现在天天一堆人发消息打电话来骂她已经逼得她换手机换微信了。岳明辉容易心软，即便他对面前这个哭成狗的女孩子已经全无好感，岳明辉还是忍不住伸手去拍拍她的肩膀，说，你自己该换号换号，其他的就交给我吧，大姑娘的省着点眼泪，喏，纸巾拿去，好啦，别哭嘛，妆哭花了也不好看呀。

岳明辉不是不想主动地去联系女友，才发现自己的微信和手机号都被拉黑了，想了很多法子才在女友的教室前堵到一小会儿人，女孩子冷着眼看他，岳明辉一对上眼神，心里准备的一大串道歉全散了。他勾起嘴角笑一笑，说，都是我的错，你要真的跟我分就分吧，你值得更好的，何必为我受这份气。

当天回去，岳明辉发了一条朋友圈，解释了整件事情的“来龙去脉”，锅全给自己端着，最后还不忘往自己脸上甩耳巴子，都是我渣，俩姑娘都很好，别被我这渣男耽误了。

岳明辉本以为这条票圈也算到头了，哪想到两个月之后还能生出恁多劳什子事来。

岳明辉的消遣出了打篮球就是撸串，他刚跟卜凡这下完课，愁没地方去，突然想起来自己还有几个哥们儿也在这附近上学，都约出来喝酒。傍晚的北京正是凉快时候，太阳落山后的紫色如同天鹅绒似的降下来，岳明辉吹着口哨，用手机咔咔地对着照，真别说，挺惬意的。

可惜这份惬意没维持几个小时就被隔壁桌一男的一拳打碎了。

岳明辉正喝着第四瓶百威，突然被人拽着后领摔到地上，他还没看清是谁吃了这豹子胆动到他辉爷头上，就听见一个带着酒气的呼吸喷过来，“你前女友是不是叫刘静婷。”

还处于懵逼状态的岳明辉下意识点了点头，那个男的啐他一口，一拳砸在他的颧骨上。

嘿？我操你妈的。

岳明辉绝不是什么吃素的主儿，反手也是一拳头，他的几个朋友见哥们被打了，也纷纷站起来要去捉先动手的鳖孙，那傻逼自己也带着人，一群人瞬间在这家不大的串店闹起来，岳明辉的肚子和胳膊又都挨了好几下。串店的老板扯着嗓子让他们去外面打，岳明辉那一团人打着打着也都一起滚到店外面的人行道上了。被按在地上吃拳头的岳明辉也才明白怎么回事儿，怪不得他刚看这打他的龟孙长得还算眼熟，是他前女友的一个男性朋友，两人在交往的时候没少往刘静婷那儿跑殷勤，这正主儿还没上手扇我嘴巴子呢，你个泥腿子在我面前装什么京巴狗？

岳明辉是男人，是可忍孰不可忍，他能礼让女孩子家的有几分，就不能吃这无缘故的气就有几分。趁那杂种京巴再次挥起拳头，岳明辉膝盖往上一顶，正中京巴狗的腹部，疼的京巴往旁边倒，抱着肚子倒吸冷气。

岳明辉捂着脸从地上爬起来，准备跨前一步再补一脚狠的，一抬头，整个人都定在原地。

是卜凡。

前几个小时岳明辉还求着做题的高四学生卜凡凡拎着一袋子菜，目瞪口呆地站在京巴狗后面看着岳明辉，岳明辉看着高个儿男生张成O型的嘴巴，自己的嘴巴也不自主地张成O型。

另一条泥腿子扶着被打的嗷嗷叫的京巴狗，见岳明辉张着嘴巴犯傻，打算再冲过去补一脚，但身子还没冲出去呢，后脑勺遭到一塑料袋生姜小葱上海青和半斤东北大米的暴击。卜凡狠狠地把手里的东西全砸泥腿子脑袋上，一个箭步冲向岳明辉，拉起人就跑。

岳明辉被打的不轻，一脑袋浆糊，又被卜凡拉着手跑了一路，上气不接下气，一边用劲儿喘一边扯着扣紧自己五根手指的卜凡，“欸，凡子，凡凡，你慢点儿，我喘不过气来了欸——”

卜凡扭头看见岳明辉的狼狈样，拽着人拐进一个安静的胡同，这才舍得停下。岳明辉两腿打软，背靠油腻腻的广告墙垂着头喘，眼见着就要滑到地上，卜凡眼疾手快地捞他起来。

兴是真的没想到居然是这个人把自己拉离战场，岳明辉苦笑，“你怎么突然跑出来啦。”

“家里的米吃完了，我出来买，不然今晚没饭吃。”

“哟，你自个儿做呐？厉害了兄弟。”

刚被围着一顿揍的岳明辉咧着红肿的嘴角，北京土著还是没忘记贫几句。

卜凡替他拍干净裤腿上的灰，岳明辉摆摆手让他别费这功夫，突然一拍脑袋想起来自己那几个哥们儿还在饭馆门口杵着呢，嘴里哎哟哎哟叫的急。一掏裤子口袋，小破智能机的屏幕全裂了，岳明辉死死按着开机键，屏幕仍旧一片死寂。

“我下次一定得换个诺基亚的小神机，砸不碎。”

卜凡见岳明辉苦哈哈地看着手机，从口袋里拿出自己的华为递给岳明辉，“这没你的苹果好用，你拿去打电话吧。”

岳明辉愣了一下才接过手机，他只记得一个最铁的兄弟的电话，拨过去解释了一会儿前因后果，自己手机也摔坏了，让他转告给那几个帮他打架的哥们儿自己先跟辅导的学生走了，让他们别纠缠赶快走，多一事不如少一事，这一次是他岳明辉对不住各位，下回一定请他们吃饭。等岳明辉打完电话，转眼打量起这个刚刚用一袋子菜替自己打退泥腿子的高中生，卜凡就穿着大裤衩和背心，脚上的夹脚拖在刚刚的奔跑里沾了些泥，岳明辉不好意思地挠挠头：“唉，这回真不好意思哈。我这儿就是一些私人恩怨，没什么大事儿。”

卜凡瞅着岳明辉现在这一身从战壕里刨出来的狼狈样，略微嘲讽地勾勾嘴角，脸上的肌肉有一些僵硬，“名牌大学生都被打了，还没能什么大事儿？”

岳明辉赔笑的表情也瞬间跟着僵硬了，刚被这劳什子事整到挨了一顿打的他一肚子火全上来了，他想撒火，但这里也没有京巴狗给他揍，再说，他学生还在这呢，说什么也不能给小孩子往怀里教。岳明辉深深地吸一口气，再呼出来，脸上有点挂不住。卜凡今晚也不知道吃错了什么药，居然没继续接着怼他，或者甩冷脸，反而抬手碰了一下岳明辉脸颊上还完好的一块皮肤，问他痛不痛。岳明辉本想摇头打个哈哈，可一借着脑袋顶上的路灯直直看着卜凡黑洞似的瞳孔，他鬼使神差的点了点头。

“我家楼下有个小诊所，先去那上点儿药。”卜凡瓮声瓮气地说。

“不用啦，这点小伤，你家有什么酒精碘伏吗？我自己随便擦一点消个毒就成。”岳明辉一听这人还想把自己往诊所拐，怪麻烦的，连忙拒绝。

“你不怕乱上药留疤吗？丑了别说是我家的药害的你。”

卜凡不由分说地再次拉起他的手，这一次他走的没那么快，但攥着岳明辉的手更用力了一些。

这小子。岳明辉的心里又升起一股无力感，参杂了一些令他舒服的无可奈何。

 

几天后，岳明辉的前女友不知怎么又找上门，看着岳明辉脸上的伤，一下子又哭出来，握着岳明辉的手腕求复合。岳明辉只觉得没意思，真的没意思透了，他不动声色地甩开前女友的桎梏，依然挂着微笑。

“分就分彻底一点，咱俩啊，不合适，这样对你也好，对我也好。”

又是一个周末，岳明辉顶着脸上又青又肿的彩准时敲开卜凡家的门。卜凡难得没给他摆脸色，他领着岳明辉走到自己的书桌前，还用脚给他勾出塞进桌底的软垫儿转椅让他坐下，自己吭哧吭哧地搬了一把硬凳子坐在旁边，岳明辉有些吓到了，平时卜凡这人哪舍得让岳明辉坐自己的转椅啊，搬凳子也只有岳明辉的份儿。岳明辉照常地从笔记本里划拉两道数学题让他先做，卜凡照常地没能做出来。这一回，一米九的卜凡凡没有再梗着脖子等岳明辉好说歹说求人似的讲题，他抄起手里的算纸，上半身往岳明辉的方向倾斜几分。

“老岳，这题我不懂。”

岳明辉惊讶地挑眉，这小子终于知道做个人了？

直到很后来的后来，两人瘫在小沙发上吃西瓜聊天，卜凡躺在他的大腿上用岳明辉的iPhone打游戏，岳明辉一边给卜凡嘴里塞切好的西瓜块儿，一边玩儿似的提起前女友这茬。岳明辉权当那些年的故事是个笑话，谁想到卜凡突然暂停了游戏，抬眼看他，黑黢黢的眸子又用那种熟悉的神情注视着岳明辉。

“操，我还一直寻思你这性格究竟是怎么和人打成那样，你当年要是舍得解释一下这五五六六七七八八的，那王八羔子一定要给我打进医院里残半年。”

 

  
5.  
曾几何时，岳明辉还是岳老师，卜凡还是那个剃着寸头的高四学生，多半是岳明辉去寻卜凡的眼睛。这孩子做不出题，支支吾吾，呆在椅子上，半晌不得动弹，岳明辉拉过草稿纸，一个小点一个小点讲，卜凡点点头，岳明辉问他懂了吗，他又支支吾吾，小幅度地摇头，不懂。

“凡凡呀，卜凡凡呀，”岳明辉无奈道，“这不难呀，我都把解题步骤画出来了，都是模版，你找准一个模型，往里头套，结果做不出来，步骤分还是有的。”

卜凡特讨厌岳明辉叫他卜凡凡，像叫什么小姑娘似的，夹杂着哄孩子的意味。岳明辉跟他说话，怎么听怎么像哄孩子，他心底又渐渐置了气，岳明辉越是好声好气，他越憋屈，憋屈的牙齿都紧咬打颤抖，岳明辉特怕他哭了。他问过卜凡，你究竟多高啊，卜凡拉过一张纸，写了一个191，写完撑着脑袋继续看眼前的阅读理解，眉头越皱越紧，越皱越紧，岳明辉不经紧张，掂量一下自己的胳膊和细腿，差了快十厘米，人真要压着我打，跑会比较现实，干脆晚上回去多健身算了，拼不过长度，还给人拼不过厚度不成？

自从卜凡领着他上完药，再见面，小孩儿的面色极少如以前那般冷峻了，起码不是故意摆脸色，岳明辉一直想问这小孩和自己赌什么气，见卜凡不再在补课阶段为难他，也放弃不再问。卜凡终于愿意开口问了，这算好事，虽说也不叫自己什么岳老师，但好歹拿了正眼瞧瞧，再补一声老岳，心里舒坦一些。卜凡也没小自己多少岁，叫老岳就老岳吧，亲密一些，像兄弟。

  
后来，岳明辉知晓了当时卜某人的狼子野心，不禁痛骂，你这小子实在心机。

  
他们高三基本上周周考，天天测，隔几周就是几个学校连一块儿的模拟，自打岳明辉上卜凡家补课，这位休学一年的高四学生的成上了一点点分数，但离艺考要求的那个文化分还是差了一大截。卜凡凡的妈妈单独请他吃过一顿饭，明里暗里都是这个意思，岳明辉听着愈糟心，卜凡是提上去十几分，无奈差距还是大，十几分，和七十几分根本不是一个两级。岳明辉特担心自己要被解聘了，实在不能耽误人孩子，但自己的生活最近也越来越紧巴，丢了差，只能更难熬。

他愁眉苦脸地去补课，卜凡凡捏着试卷，两人都满着心事。

“老岳，”卜凡凡小心翼翼地说，“是不是因为成绩的……”

“唉，你也晓得呀。”岳明辉疲惫着，“我都把步骤给你写完全了，好歹能记几个记几个呗，你说你呀，答题卡全空着，像什么话呢？还有前面的客观题，选择盲选也能选个对的吧，你尽往错的离谱的上面猜。填空题也空着，你好歹加个0，瞎猫碰死耗子碰对了也成啊，你呀你呀，能不能听听我说的？”

“哦……”卜凡阴阳怪气地别过头，两个人分头坐在空调房里的转椅上，谁也不肯看对方，制冷机发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。卜凡凡的房子是租的，为了去学校近，老式居民楼的一层装修总是年代久远或者说年久失修，镶在玻璃窗上的老式制冷机还可以运转，实在难得。

半晌，见岳明辉还在撑着脑袋愁，卜凡凑过去，对岳老师说，老岳，咱们这样吧，我就是削尖了脑袋也学，下次数学和英语能及格，您就答应我一件事，行不行。岳明辉问什么条件，卜凡不告诉他，考过了再告诉，岳明辉说你不会坑我吧。

“不会，怎么会呢。”卜凡凡坐在转椅上摇头，椅子腿的小滚轮也跟着晃，岳明辉一把把他按住了，让这个人好好做题。

这人还真有毅力，话放出来了，肯下功夫去做。岳明辉布置的错题本越做越厚，越仔细，作业也渐渐能跟上进度了，卜凡凡的妈妈打电话给岳明辉，谈到卜凡突然莽起劲了学，以前放了晚自习回家就倒头睡，现在还知道看书了，看的挺认真。

一个月后，三次联考放榜，卜凡凡的名次居然神奇地没有吊车尾，中下排位，比起之前满线飘红，要好的多了。岳明辉拿回答题卡一看，客观题起码都写上，错也只错了一半。大题也没空着，能拿到的步骤分都上来了，岳明辉卷着练习册敲他的头，你小子呀，之前整你哥哥好玩儿是吧。

卜凡抿着嘴笑，岳明辉咯噔一下，这才反应过来，他和卜凡之间的距离已经凑的比之前近多了。他突然有些欣慰，看着终于上来的成绩，离自己更近的卜凡，略微感慨，这个家教算值得了点东西。

他自然没忘记最初答应卜凡的东西，他问凡子，你想要我做什么，卜凡让他陪自己打一晚上篮球。

“你不是不太爱打篮球的吗？腿伤行不行啊。”

“能行。”

他们在小区附近的球场打到深夜，第二天是周日，岳明辉也想让憋了一个月的小孩儿喘口气，他自己也特别喜欢打篮球，也是校队的中锋，球在地上蹬蹬蹬地弹，他有些躁动的心也跟着沉淀。初秋的夜晚微凉，凡子却满头大汗，一个三分球入篮，撑着膝盖在球场边喘气。

“还好吧凡子？”岳明辉走过去，用手替他擦去点额头上的汗。

凡子沉默着，先是低头，复又抬头看他，眼神复杂，岳明辉没看懂。

他也没时间去看懂。

下一秒，卜凡握住他正往回收的手腕，吻上了他。

 

岳明辉问过卜凡，你这人究竟咋回事，一段时间爱理不理的，突然往我嘴上亲一口，你怕不是精神分裂吧。卜凡又在笑，没有回答岳明辉，反倒说了一句，你不是被我亲的也挺开心的吗。

 

那一个晚上，幸好夜色深，四下无人，球场混合着青草、灰尘、塑胶和苍白灯光的味道，岳明辉被卜凡压在铁丝网上亲，小虎牙轻磨嘴唇，他亲过不少女孩子，却从未经历过这样的吻，带着一点儿汗味，咸咸的，卜凡的嘴唇因为运动而流失温度，冰冰的，岳明辉觉得好烫。当年的卜凡凡过于青涩，不知道接吻要有什么技巧，只晓得用嘴唇贴紧嘴唇，胸膛贴紧胸膛，最重要的，心要贴着心。

“岳明辉，”

“我喜欢你。”

 

6.  
喜欢这种东西，没头没脑的，一股虎劲儿，可能一阵微风吹过，嘴里咬着冰棍，抖个激灵，原来是他。从情动到情欲，更是如此，因为是本能，一切顺理成章，恰到好处，也足够蒙蔽双眼。

卜凡没听见岳明辉对他的喜欢有什么直接的回应，他牵起岳明辉的手往回走，路上一片寂静，岳明辉并没有放开他。事后岳明辉暗暗骂自己蠢，恋爱没少谈，女孩子的手没少牵，搞到床上去的也几个了，但遇到卜凡，怎么就像奶犬刚开了腥，一瞬间他妈的跟初恋似的。可能陷入恋爱不限制次数，要分人，卜凡抓着他的手，十指紧扣，他也不自觉地调整步伐，呼吸在这黑夜里也迈着同样的调子。

那天晚上，卜凡家里没有别人，他妈妈因为工作，前几天就回了老家，他和他几乎是在进门的那一刻就缠在一起。大门在身后被重重关上，衣服和背包乱扔在地，两头野兽突然发了情，开始撕咬。家里没有必备的一些东西，两个人也没有和男人做的经验，凭着本能去掠夺对方的呼吸，握紧对方的脆弱欲望，紧紧贴着，吻着。岳明辉沉醉于卜凡，一浮萍漂泊无牵挂也无依靠，他在卜凡的手里释放的那一刻，这飘飘荡荡的心情一下子沉到水池子底，被一团烂泥连手带脚的，全糊住了。这池子的污水一寸一分侵蚀他的肺泡，岳明辉在这池底渐渐窒息，舒服地不愿挣扎。

一夜无眠，贪晌天欢。

那就算是第一次吧，彼此第一次坦诚，扒个干净，看个彻底。拥抱的那一刻，岳明辉在恍惚，这算是什么样的动心，毫无理由，无逻辑，只有卜凡冲他招招手。

接下来几天，更是一发不可收拾。

二十出头的岳明辉不知道怎么就着了魔，卜凡小他几年，个头却比他大上两个衣码。岳明辉借他衬衫穿，袖口都要往上挽两层。卜凡看着是个傻大个，内心倒挺精明。他压着岳明辉狠狠地往床头操，下腰一个挺进，岳明辉被噎地两眼冒泪花，卜凡还不依不饶地咬他耳朵，说，叫老公。

岳明辉嘴巴里哈着气，一声一声地喊，羞耻如潮水，淹没他的四肢和心脏，少年荒蛮，欺凌于他，他的双腿被压至肩头，呻吟几近破碎。一个从未尝过荤腥，一个自诩情场老手，不明不白地搅在一起，居然忘了谁才是谁。筋疲力尽，岳明辉看着满屋子凌乱，还有在他身边沉沉睡过去的小情人，突然一阵没来由的心虚。

不该是这样的。

直到卜凡的母亲打开家门，满地狼藉，自己的儿子和他的家教老师赤条条地躺在客厅里，那股心虚感在岳明辉的心里炸成愧疚。他疯狂地同面色铁青的女人道歉，套上衣服，仓皇出逃。

全然不顾身后那一声岳明辉。

  
回到学校，岳明辉颤抖着给那个人发去一句对不起，删掉了卜凡的所有联系方式。他的的确确未曾如此狼狈，因为一个小自己几岁的少年人乱了阵脚。他以为自己很成熟了，其实并不是，他一直在高估自己。一个人大可以穿上一身温柔铠甲，只要一枚子弹从要害刺穿，什么伪装都是可笑的。

北京进入雨季，一场大雨没头没脑地往地上又泼又浇，前往希思罗的航班延误四个小时才起飞，没有取消，岳明辉真是谢天谢地了。他很困，困的眼皮子上下打架，可他不敢睡，怕一睡着满脑子又都是卜凡那张该死的，漂亮的，年轻的脸。等广播通知的岳明辉逼着自己在关内的咖啡店喝了三杯美式，准确地说，应该是灌了三杯美式。滚烫苦涩的液体从舌根溜到胃里，连肠子都给烫了，岳明辉只能对着自己暗暗的骂。

岳明辉从没这么狼狈过地逃跑过，即使之前被他绿过的哥们儿带着三四个男的把他按着暴打，他也从来服过一次软，大男人敢作敢当，脸上挨了人一拳头，那再还十个。可卜凡这一下结结实实砸进他心里，他连攥紧拳头的力气都没有，一巴掌软绵绵地拍过去，卜凡还居然一把握住放嘴边亲一口。没办法，岳明辉拿这个比他小的高四学生一点办法都没有。

十几个小时的飞机在无数颠簸气流里颠簸无数次，在岳明辉胃里咣咣当当的咖啡全被晃吐了。送的三顿餐一顿没吃，国航恶心的饭味儿在他鼻子里钻。一米八多的大老爷们凄惨地蜷缩在狭窄的座位里，裹着毯子哼唧。他有些分不清自己是在做梦还是醒着，耳朵边恍恍惚惚回荡着卜凡的那一声岳明辉。

 

“你究竟为什么要跑啊？”回忆往事，卜凡总因为当年岳明辉的仓皇出逃而不满。

“怕呗，我胆小。”岳明辉依靠着他，眼睛也盯着两人交握的手。

 

后面的故事，俗套的简单，都是千篇一律的套路。要是放在以前，岳明辉一定会狠狠嘲笑这样的情节，放在小说里也不会有人愿意去看。可这些的的确确发生在他们身上，俗套的可笑，可笑的难熬。回头再看看，这么点破事算他弹指一挥间，能拿来形容的词语太少太少了。

岳明辉在苏格兰安顿下来，这儿的天气不比他来的城市，终年降雨，没有几天暖和日子，妖风倒是有几分相似。

在国内，卜凡熬过高考，和家里彻底摊牌闹崩，自己独立出来，去派出所改了名字，他实在不喜欢卜凡凡这个名字，他是卜凡。

千转万回的，他通过走秀攒了一小笔钱，用尽各种方法，终于联系上逃去苏格兰读书的岳明辉，希望能见一见。

岳明辉在不列颠群岛把指甲全咬秃了，他这段时间过的实在太糟糕，想不明白究竟是怎么一回事情，于是他答应卜凡，行，见一见。

再那之前，岳明辉幻想了无数次两人见面的场景，卜凡在他的教室堵他，用乱七八糟的英文说了一大堆话，梦境又迅速切换到火车站，他手里攥着三明治，卜凡拖着行李箱从出站口大刺刺地迈出步子，捧着他的脸来一记深吻。

现实的情节没有梦里的戏剧性，卜凡顺着岳明辉给的地址来到他工作的实验室，两个人站在大楼地下见了面。卜凡瘦了，又高了，身上的风衣合身，比以前要来的好。

一见面，卜凡就说，我不想再错过了，我真的觉得我们可以。

岳明辉咬咬牙，他说，行吧。

卜凡拉过他的手，放在自己的手心里，他的手还是比自己大了一圈，手指包住自己的拳头都刚好。卜凡没去看他眼睛，就这么把手翻来覆去的看，岳明辉的心开了一条缝。不算久别，但这日子，一秒如一光年，难熬，他原本想着么熬下去，见了面才知道，所有这些缠缠绕绕，只有一个名字，叫相思。

也只有在这个时候，岳明辉终于反应过来，他根本逃无可逃。

 

情节太俗套，幸亏结局是好的，他们分开又重逢，然后一起走。

走到现在，更多的都是柴米油盐，那些矫情的可笑的，都变成打趣的故事了。

  
8.  
经年往后，卜凡时不时嚷嚷着，岳明辉，你对我可真不公平，先动手的是我，你跑了，把你追回来的也是我，我怎么就栽在你手里了呢。可先是谁送上子弹，谁先开的枪，此题注定无解。动心不动心的，都是玄学，不是岳明辉脑子里一沓公式能演算出来的，也不是卜凡心缝里刻着的记忆能总结出来的。我看上你的时候，一瞬间是说不出口的，这份说不出口憋着，憋成斗嘴，憋成闷气，憋成惊慌失措，憋成拉起手飞奔，憋成情不自禁的一个吻，最后，憋成一句我喜欢你。

相处了多年，从岳明辉研究生毕业回国，再到卜凡找到一份秀导的活，再到终于安顿，两人已经是实质上的老夫老妻了，却没腻味过。卜凡还是习惯抱着岳明辉亲，亲他的嘴巴，亲脸颊，亲眉毛，亲耳朵，抓着他的手腕，在一下一下跳动的脉搏轻啄一口，他说这儿连着心脏，卜凡再亲一亲他的无名指，他说这儿也是。

几十年的事情几十年再说吧，第二天醒过来，这人还在身边，就算踏实了，几十年，几十天，几十秒，差别不算太大吧，谁知道呢。

你归我啦，岳明辉。

卜凡这人，长得高高大大，心却总有一小片儿地方幼稚鬼马，别人认为该跟现实低个头的，他偏要莽着一小块天真的心去试一试，说的好听叫浪漫，说的不好听叫幼稚，千里迢迢，不管不顾地也要跑去苏格兰见他一面，无所谓结果，卜凡就想说一句我觉得我们不应该错过。那天的苏格兰依旧大风夹着冷雨，窗外剧烈的轰鸣声使人心颤，不应该错过，这五个字狠狠地将他从噩梦里敲醒了，所以岳明辉才不后悔自己的这份喜欢。凡子太真了，他与岳明辉的的确确有隔阂，可是连隔阂也是可爱的，何必看个透，生活是要挖掘的，人是要挖掘的，如若灵魂也懒得复杂，便是再大的爱意也要被消磨殆尽，对他的好奇心和喜欢是同步的消耗品，看穿的同时铁定就失望了。岳明辉是一个相信逻辑的人，无论如何探究个结果吧，所以啊，凡子，我非要把你看个透，即使我注定看不透。卜凡总骂他顾虑多又不稀罕讲，干脆连他的顾虑也一起抱在怀里，岳明辉抹了把眼睛，就是再焦躁，他也找到地方焦躁了。终于不再是一个人了，两颗心紧紧贴在一起，还有从下一秒开始的漫长岁月，不是一个人了。这故事太玄乎了，玄乎的像什么童话故事，每一分小幸福即沉甸甸又过分虚幻。

岳明辉自打小就讨厌童话书里的故事，什么爱情解决一切呀，从此王子公主幸福快乐一生啊，扯淡，都是扯淡，谈了恋爱是要分手的，走进婚姻也是要走进坟墓的，人活着，不可能逃过一死。现代人嘛，生活便利脑袋空空，心都空虚了，一天天不落实处。好就好在有个卜凡，赤诚滚烫，在爱情里自信也任性，拽着他的手，从虚空拽在地上，两只脚踏踏实实地踏在结实的泥土里，他对他说，我们啊，互相认栽吧。

也是，早在遇见的第一眼，比他高出快一个头的卜凡在他面前站成一堵不透风的墙，那颗名为缘分的子弹上膛，直直射入不能名状的心动，再此后，生活与爱情在颠簸里逆水行舟，没什么事情一路顺遂，到最后，回头一看，一切又的的确确是最好的安排。苦是安排好的，乐也是安排好的，遇见是安排好的，在一起也是安排好的，信什么天地命运呀，不过你把根扎在我心里，发芽了，枝叶伸展，往阳光和湿润泥土里拼命生长，想拔出来，不光是怕疼的问题，更是舍不得当初心动化成的绝对情感，就是舍不得啦。

常言这是命你得信，可你也得不全相信这命数，唯一能全信的只有他，还有你自己。

你看看我，老岳，你看我。

我看着你呢。

岳明辉仔仔细细端详着陪自己走过一小段人生的爱人，他长大了，是个成熟的男人了，他笑起来还能找到当年的影子，那个热烈的少年，把他按在铁丝网上亲吻，轻轻擦拭他的伤疤，不顾一切把自己拉回来的人，他笑起来总有当年的样子。真正成人，几乎一切都变了，一切也在停滞，只有少年笑意后的爱没变，同时也在生长，一天天的，更滚烫，也更真实。

至于明天如何，一起去未来看看吧。


End file.
